The Organization get a puppy
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Xion decides she wants to teach the Organization what having a heart really means by bringing in... A puppy! This won't go over well...


**Hey guys, ever been to an animal shelter? That's where this story sprung from. I think it was interesting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

Xemnas wasn't sure what chain of events led to the adoption of the puppy that was sitting in the grey room wagging its tail. It as looking expectantly at the surrounding members.

"What is it?" Xaldin asked curiously.

"Canis lupis familiaris. I think." Vexen replied promptly after sniffing the fur.

"And that would be a what? We're not nerds like you old fart." Xigbar retorted.

"A dog!" Xion said laughingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I eat it?"

"Ye-"

"NO! Xigbar you may NOT eat the dog. It's a pet for building character. I thought we needed something to learn responsibility and love." Xion replied dragging the dog closer to her to keep it away from the other members.

"Why do we need that?"

"You're the ones who want hearts you tell me."

Xigbar shrugged in response.

"Well that pooping machine better not come near me." Larxene sneered. "You don't want to know what I will do to that THING."

Xion started to make a list of who to keep the dog away from:

Xigbar

Vexen

Larxene

Xaldin

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Just then Siax walked into the room

"A dog? Hmmm, I could use him for the betterment of the organization."

"SIT!" He commanded.

The dog stared back with a confused look.

"I said SIT!"

The dog walked over to Siax and deftly peed all over his boots.

"AAAGHHH! DISGUSTING DOG! I WILL MAKE YOU LISTEN!"

Siax began to chase the dog around the room.

Xion added him to the list.

"I'm guessing you'll be the one to take care of this monstrosity?" Xemnas asked cooly. "Whatever you do keep it away from me."

Xion sighed. Was no one wiling to take responsibility?

"Zexion! Do you want I'm busy."

"Do you want a dog?"

"No."

"But-"

Zexion glared and made Xion run away before she got herself and the puppy killed.

This wasn't going to be easy

"Hey! Lexeus?"

"…"

"Do you want a puppy?"

"…"

"ummm, I guess not."

Only four more members to go before she would be forced to give up.

"Hey Axel do you want a puppy?"

Axel took the puppy and held it high Simba style. The dog wagged its tail and proceeded to lick Axel's face causing him to drop the dog and run.

"GET THAT DEMON THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Geez Axel, It's only a puppy."

"YEA AN EVIL ONE!"

Another fail. Xion headed up the stairs to Demyx who as playing his Sitar. At the sound of the music the dog began barking loudly.

"Well, hello there little puppy? Do you like my music? Here let me play you something.

Xion didn't hear anything but the little puppy was squirming uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?"

"Zexion said only doggies can hear this sound."

"Yea well Zexion wants to KILL the little doggie!"

"Oh Oops"

Xion decided Demyx would only unintentionally get the dog killed.

Only two more

"Hey Luxord… Never mind"

Luxord was at that moment drinking a six pack of beer. Xion did not want to see a drunk dog. She didn't even want to see a drunk Luxord.

"Hey, Marly?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do you want a puppy?"

"I would love to but I'm afraid that I have to take care of my garden. Sorry."

Xion was about to give up when she spotted Roxas reading a manga.

"Hey Roxas! Look! A puppy!"

Roxas stared blankly at the squirming mass in Xion's arms.

"Whaa- What's a puppy?"

"It's a pet that follows you everywhere and does tricks!"

Roxas stuck out his hand to pet the dog.

"Sure I'll take it."

"NO ROXAS DON'T TAKE THE DEMON PUPPY!"

"But Axel it's just a puppy. It wouldn't hurt a fly!

"MARK MY WORDS IT'LL EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! AND… I WONT BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Sorry Xion. No can do."

That was it then the mission to make everyone fall in love with a dog and show compassion for once had failed. Oh well, she always wanted a pet. She decided to keep it for herself.

It was night, everyone was asleep. The dog lay curled in a bed in the grey room near the sofa where Xion was sleeping.

Xemnas creeped into the room and spotted the dog and lifted it up and cradled it.

"Aww, you're not so bad are you."

A strange look came over the superiors face.

"That's right Kingdom Hearts came here."

Xemnas took the dog and hid him in his room

The next day Xion couldn't find the dog and thought the worst. But later she glimpsed the dog in Xemnas hands content.

'_Well, the old man does have a heart'_

**Hey, so what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hope so. Puppies are so adorable.**


End file.
